Sarah Zen Missile
Sarah Zen Missile is a Streamlined A4 Steam Engine who assists Hubert Hitchhiker in completing missions, and has Hiro help them out with trying to save the world from a group of lemon German diesel shunters. She is an inspiration of Holley Shiftwell. Bio Sarah is a beautiful young British desk agent turned spy-in-training who is stationed in Tokyo. Well-educated and sharp, she knows every trick in the book (or rather, she relies on every trick in the spy manual). She is armed with all of the latest state-of-the-art spy equipment imaginable, from hidden cameras and concealed weapons to a telescoping utility arm and a holographic pop-up display. Sarah is a highly motivated agent, but is fresh out of the academy, so her experience is based on lessons learned in school rather than real-life situations. When Hubert Hitchhiker requires Sarah's technical expertise for his latest top-secret field operation, she finds herself pursuing a rendezvous with the most unlikely candidate -- Hiro, a kind and wise Japanese steam engine caught up in the intrigue, who is mesmerized by the beauty of his newest friend. Sarah comes across Hubert Hitchhiker at the opening ceremony of Rails Around the Globe in Tokyo, and tells him that an Cuban agent has been placed onto an secret oil rig owned by a group of thugs, and had been able to get a photo of the mastermind. Hubert changes the plan of himself meeting the American by having Sarah take the role instead, as the thugs from the oil rigs are at the ceremony as well. The Cuban agent, Casey, activates his tracking beacon, and Sarah follows the guide on her digital readouts. To her dismay, Casey is in the engine works. She is reluctant at first to go into it, but agrees to Finn telling her that she cannot spend too much time stalling. Unbeknownst to her, Casey is being attacked by two of the thugs, named Ethan and Justin. Just as Sarah is about to go in, Hiro comes out, with the tracking beacon on him due to Casey putting his device with the photo onto Hiro's undercarriage of his tender. Sarah does not believe at first that Hiro is the agent, but Hubert believes that he is when Holley describes him to recall him an Asian. Sarah comes across Hiro, and tries to make sure she is talking to a spy by saying the phrase of a JNR Class C62 having no firebox. Hiro knows the correct answer of it being heat-free, to which Sarah then tells him that she is from the Tokyo Station. However, Hiro starts going on and on about other models that are also heat-free. After his mentions of Type 3 D52s and Type 2 C63s, Sarah tells him that they need to talk somewhere more private. Hiro gets confused about what she means, to which she then figures that it is impossible to know if there are any places that are not compromised. To make sure that they do find someplace at another time, she asks when she can see Hiro again, to which he replies that he will be at Rails Around the Globe race in Tokyo the next day. Sarah agrees to make a rendezvous with him at that time. On the day of the race, Hubert and Sarah watch Hiro from inside a goods shed, seeing that he is in the yards, to which Sarah is confused about because of the rules of spies not coming into contact with the public. Hubert believes that it is his cover, and they wait patiently for Hiro to contact them, which he does not know about. Soon, Sarah notices on her on-board computer that some of the thugs are closing in on Hiro, and Hubert leaves to battle them. Sarah manages to hack into and speak through Hiro's headset, telling him to get out of the yards. Hiro eventually does, thinking that the rendezvous is a date. After Hubert defeats the thugs, Sarah says to Hiro that the rendezvous has been jeopardized and that they will be in touch soon. The next day, Sarah gets on board Tillman before he comes onto the seaport to pick up Hubert and Hiro, who were being chased by Ethan and Justin. Hiro is immediately interested to see Sarah, stating her to be his imaginary girlfriend. Sarah then replies to get into Tillman, but Hiro asks her if she wants a date with him, leaving her shocked and confused as he talks. However, they are soon attacked by Justin, who is shooting at them. Hubert finishes him off by shooting at his side-rod to detach it and cause him to turn toward a rail ferry and fall into the sea. As Tillman comes towards the end of the harbor, Hubert turns around to pull Hiro onto Tillman. Finding that the device is still on Hiro's undercarriage of his tender, Sarah takes it off and gets the photo downloaded. Hiro begins introductions of her and Hubert, which she feels confused when Hiro says that she is his date. He immediately says that he did not get her name, to which she introduces it. The photo then comes up, showing what is an old boiler which Hiro recognizes at first glance. They are unable to figure out who the engine belongs to, but find that the mastermind has some rare parts. To find more information, they travel to Paris to find a black-market parts dealer who is named Kolby. As they see him talking to someone, Hubert and Sarah take cover, but Kolby sees Finn's reflection on several hubcaps after Hiro appears, and quickly drives away. A chase takes place, ending when Sarah appears in front of Kolby, causing him to overturn and go through the air before landing in a market stall. Sarah then tases him, thinking him to be an enemy, but is stopped by Hubert, because Kolby is actually his informant. Meeting up in a private goods shed for used train parts, they hear from Kolby that he had sold these kinds of parts to someone who is his best costumer, and he was also not able to figure out who this guy is either, and had been wondering why the person would need so many parts. Hiro tells them that lemons need that much parts, saying that they were those cars that have been trying to attack them back in Japan. They find out that the lemons are having a secret meeting in Rapallo, Italy, which is also where the second Rails Around the Globe race is being held. Knowing that the mastermind will be there as well, they traveled to the spy headquarters and then to Rapallo. In the lab of the Spy Headquarters, Sarah gets an idea of having Hiro infiltrate the lemons' meeting while holographically disguised as a blue Japanese steam engine named Kabuto, who is responsible for towing Daniel Knight to different locations. To activate the disguise, Hiro has to make voice commands through a device put on his headlight. Noticing that Hiro's bodywork is not smooth enough for the disguise's final fitting, Sarah gets a mechanical arm from the ceiling to fix Hiro's number 51. However, Hiro is at first startled, but then explains to Sarah that he does not have his number fixed, as he wants to still remember them, claiming them to be way too valuable. While Sarah begins to work around Hiro's numbers, Hubert adds some weapons into Hiro's pistons. Upon arriving at Rapallo's goods yard, as part of the plan, Sarah comes up to Kabuto and a group of black Knights, who are all unaware that she is a spy. She talks in an Italian accent, and says that she needs them to help her broken down made-up grandfather. Kabuto and a Knight named Vincent Knight get into a small argument about who she was talking to, before she chooses Kabuto. She takes him around the corner of the goods yard, and electrocutes him so that Hiro can take his place while in disguise. Sarah then joins Hubert outside, communicating with Hiro on the radio, along with showing Hiro's point of view on her on-board computer. While he is in the goods yard, Sarah warns Hiro about being careful what he says, which makes him ask if she is wanting him to stop talking to her. Hearing what Hiro is saying, Vincent is thinking that he is acting weird, to which Hiro starts to talk to Vince while learning his nicknames by using an invisible heads-up display on his headlight camera. As soon as Hiro starts to mention Vince's wanted status, Sarah immediately tells him to stop, before Vince then says to quiet down because he may get him arrested. Sarah remains shocked as Vince tells another Knight not to mess with Kabuto today because he is in a bad mood, which makes Hubert very impressed that it does not blow Hiro's own cover. Hiro and the Knights come into the big airy shed to meet the rest of the lemons, waiting for their boss to arrive. Hubert and Sarah watch as there are knocking sounds on the door, but it turns out to be Professor Bulleid. The mastermind is then seen on the flat-screened televisions with only his boiler seen, and talking in a disguised voice. Sarah tries to get it descrambled, but is unable to because it is too sophisticated. The mastermind mentions about that the lemons have all been laughed at their whole lives by the whole world after they stopped manufacturing their models and parts, then tells them about their plan of paying back. While he is talking, several of Rails Around the Globe race engines crash when their boilers explode. Sarah finds that it is due to a very strong electromagnetic pulse, which is coming from a generator disguised as a TV camera, being used by Ethan and Justin on the other side of the hill. Hubert then rushes to stop them, but just as he is about to, he gets captured when he gets pulled by a helicopter using a large magnet, as they already knew that he was going to come. Sarah notices that Ethan and Justin are still using the emitter, causing most of the other race engines to crash, before she then sees Hubert being carried away. Thinking that they need to abort the mission, she tells Hiro to get out of the shed, before she too gets captured when she is surrounded by Kabuto and several more lemons. The lemons later capture Hiro after his cover is accidentally blown, and take him, Sarah and Hubert to London, tying them to the pits of the Steelworks, which are supposed to melt them in a couple of minutes as the machine moves. Sarah and Hubert get shocked when Hiro shouts to them that he is not a spy, having tried to tell them the whole time over and over, which they did not understand him earlier. Just then, Ethan and Justin arrived, planning to use the EMP generator to kill Thomas the Tank Engine, who is best friends with Hiro, during the final Rails Around the Globe race, which is taking place in the city. Surprisingly, as the emitter gets to 100%, Thomas does not explode, which leaves the lemons wondering why. Sarah, Hubert, and Hiro then get informed by Ethan and Justin that they are going to the back-up plan, which is that they have put a bomb in King's Cross which should explode when he comes in. As they insult him, Hiro notices that his gatling guns have slightly cut through the ropes he is tied in. After Ethan and Justin leave, Hiro repeatedly does voice command to make the guns cut through the ropes completely, setting him free. He is desperately wanting to help Hubert and Sarah, but they tell him to go and warn the Steam Team, claiming to him that they will be okay so that he leaves. Hearing Hubert say that being killed by slag gives a complete new meaning to the phrase "Your time has come", Sarah gets thinking and uses her electroshock device to hack the control so that the magnet stops moving, also making it not move anymore. However, the magnet did move, but malfunctioned. To prevent from getting killed, they puff forward to make a gap big enough for the magnet to go between them and cut the ropes off. However, as they prepare to get to the course, they then spot Hiro's headlamp, revealing to them that the lemons have actually put the bomb on Hiro. They warn him on the radio just as he arrives at Kings Cross to warn his friends about the bomb, which is also the moment when Thomas comes in and is glad to see Hiro. Knowing that the lemons are about to make the bomb go off, Hiro puffs away from Thomas, who chases after him, not knowing about the bomb. Sarah soon appears in front of Professor B and points her guns at him, causing him to flee in fear. As Hubert goes to get the professor, Sarah goes to help Hiro while using her retractable wings and afterburners for flight. She finally notices him going through the Eastleigh Railway Yards, using his rocket jets while Thomas is holding onto his rear coupling. She tells Hiro to stop, but he declines, telling her that she could get hurt. However, Sarah then sees Ethan and Justin heading towards them, and gets into action by flying ahead of them, causing them to hit her and bounce through the air into two trap cars, where Bash and Dash sets them. Charlie found the EMP Emitter from the Steelworks and destroyed it. As Hiro and Thomas halt to a stop, Sarah appears, saying that they have got to get the bomb off, which makes Thomas finally realize. Hubert then arrives with Professor B tied up, and orders him to turn the bomb off. The professor tells them that the bomb is voice-activated, but after it denies Hiro's voice telling it to deactivate by starting a timer, they hear from Professor B that only the one who had turned it on can deactivate it. Sarah aims her electroshock device at him, ordering him to say it, to which he does, but his voice is denied as well, as he explains that he is not the one who had activated the bomb. He then asks maliciously if anyone else would like to try, but Sarah then tases him and makes him unconscious, because he was making her annoyed. A few moments later, they get surrounded by the rest of the lemons, who try to make sure that they do not escape. But as Q. Javier Köf gets out his gun, The Steam Team and other friends come to the scene to help them fight the lemons. With the lemons soon arrested, everyone tries to figure out how to disarm the bomb. Hiro then figures out who had turned it on, and takes Thomas to York Station while using his rocket jets and parachute, with the rest of the gang following on land. Hiro tells Queen Elizabeth II, the bodyguards and police that the mastermind is none other than Jack Bluebell, the creator of Rails Around the Globe and Puffanol coal. Jack tries to convince that Hiro is the crazy one, but the black Japanese engine explains that he had figured it out because the bomb was attached with the same bolts that hold together the mastermind's boiler, and that he remembers a saying of old British boilers having coal in them when it is under them, pointing out that Bluebell had put the blame on him for leaking ashes back in his homeland. Bluebell still claims that Hiro is crazy, and Sarah and Hubert wonder why Bluebell would want to hurt anyone if he created Rails Around the Globe and Puffanol, to which Hiro explains that it would be to make everyone think that alternative coal is not safe and go back to coals, and that they would have to buy coal from the coal hoppers so that the lemons can become rich. As the timer on the bomb gets closer to zero, the bodyguards make the Queen, City of Truro and the spectators evacuate while leaving Bluebell blocked by Hiro on the edge of the platform, and Sarah and everyone else brace for the explosion. Just one second before it could explode, Bluebell is forced to make the bomb successfully deactivate. Kevin then opens Bluebell's dome to show Hubert, Sarah and the police that he has the same boiler shown on the photo, convincing that Bluebell is the mastermind. Sarah and Hubert then join Thomas, the rest of the Steam Team bringing other friends, and the spectators to watch Hiro being knighted by the Queen for his bravery, before he later leaves for home with his friends. Hubert and Sarah soon arrive in Sodor to greet Hiro, also convincing Ryan and Daisy on Hiro telling him, Daisy and the other engines about his big adventure. As Hiro introduces everyone to the agents, Sarah mentions that she is Hiro's girlfriend, which also surprises Charlie, as he, Nia, Rebecca and Logan had not believed Hiro claiming so back in Japan. James notices that Sarah has a scratch on her side, which was caused when Ethan and Justin pulled into her back in the mainland. Victor and Kevin prepares to get some tools to fix the scratch, but Sarah decides to keep it, stating it to be as valuable as Hiro's. Thomas soon gets to the question of why he did not explode when he was hit by the pulse, to which Hubert and Sarah explain that they could not figure that out either, along with that they have found out Puffanol was actually coal modified to explode when coming into contact with the beam itself. The answer to the question is then revealed when Logan says that his organic coal was put into Thomas by Sir Topham Hatt during the race. Everyone soon watches Thomas and the rest of the Rails Around the Globe race engines take part in the unofficial Rails Around Sodor, with the other engines cheering Thomas on. Tillman then arrives, ready for Hubert and Sarah to leave, as they have another mission. Already knowing that Hiro is not a spy, they mention that it was still great to meet him. He politely declines to join them, as he is at home, and Sarah promises to be back for their first date. Basis Sarah is based upon an LNER Class A4. Spencer is another member of her class. Livery Sarah is NWR black and NWR red lining. She wears 81466 NWR white and SZM painted silver on the sides of her tender and her smokebox. Weaponry and Gadgets As a spy, Sarah Zen Missile is equipped with gadgets including: (front) *On-board computer: Sarah is equipped with a real computer that can analyze spying data. It uses an emitted hologram heads-up display as screen and dual trackball platforms as mouse. *Projection lamps: Located in her headlamps. They emit the hologram heads-up display. *Mounted dual trackball platforms: Retracts in the undercarriage. Used to control the heads-up display, with the buffers, in the way of the mouse of a computer. *Headlamp cameras: Invisible. They transmit an image to Sarah's on-board computer, that can be analyzed. *Digital read-outs: Located in the deployable side mirror. The screen can receive transmissions from other spies or view a map of the environment. *Sarah's front right piston is equipped with several gadgets: :*Concealed gun :*Electroshock device: A taser-like weapon. The cord of the grapples seems to be very long. :*Telescoping utility arm: A small screwdriver-like arm that permit Sarah to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel. *Retractable wings for flight: Sarah has wings that protrude from her rocker panels and her rear deck lid becomes a horizontal stabilizer of a rear wing that has a jet intake. Afterburners appear in the sides of her tender. Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 Voice Actors *Halle Berry (Railway Trip only) Trivia * Sarah's number 81466 was a reference to Halle Berry's birthday. * She does flight like Emmett L. Brown's Jules Verne Train and Thomas since The Other Side of the Mountain. * She is known to be Hiro's girlfriend. * According to her concept designs, she was originally planned to be based upon a Garratt SAR 400 4-8-2+2-8-4 Class. Sarah takes over her original basis. Gallery F110_7265_595.jpg|Sarah Zen Missile's Proposed Basis 800px-Number_4468_Mallard_in_York.jpg|Sarah Zen Missile's Basis Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Spies